Learning and Sburbing
by stacy-ampora-strider-ampora
Summary: my name is stacia and it is my first day on sburb. i will meet every character and soon everything will not be what it seems
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ok so this is an AU i guess because nothing is going on with dying or stuff like that. basically the kids and trolls live on sburb together and go to school sometimes because they are bored and want to socialize. please red and review! xo

it was my first day on sburb and i was confused.

my name is stacia and my first day on sburb was today. i was only here a couple of hours so i didnt really know anyone but i did meet a lot of people but only for a few seconds. sburb had a school. it was mandatory to attend on tuesdays but the rest was optional. most of the kids and trolls went though because there wasnt much to do.

i was in an empty classroom waiting for class to start. no one was else was there but that was ok. i was used to being alone because my parents were both billionaires and left me alone a lot but i didnt mind too much. anyway that was on earth and i was in sburb now.

i took out my sketchpad and started to sketch tom strider. he was this really dreammy guy i met on sburb with blone hair, glosses and red eyes. his body was spectacular. he was 6 feet tall and had great muscle structure. when i met him he seemed really cool and i couldn't wait to get to know him. i started to draw him without a shirt, paying incredible attention to the details of his abs. i really hoped i got to see them in the flesh one day. i bet dave would let me touch them and he looked like he was pobably a gtreat kisser and a good listener.

just then i felt a tap on my shoulder. tom strider was in front of me!

"oh, hi tom" i said with a lovely smile. tom looked the same as before except this time he was in much better lighting. his blonde hair glistened. tom laughed.

"im not tom" he laughed. i was confused. "my name is dave. i was just messing with you." he grinned sneakily and his sunglasses twinkled like a sparkle.

this hurt me a lot. tom, or dave, was my first friend and sburb and eh started our relationship with a lie! i frowned and looked like i was going to cry. dave felt bad so he hugged me. "i was just being ironic. i am so sorry," he said. i let a few tears out and asked him what class is this and he told me it was mr. hussie's class. i also turned the page of my book so he didnt see the picture i drew of him.

dave was hugging me and i was melting like puddy into his arms. his chest was so warm and his hair smelled like watermelons. he asked me what are you doing in class this early and i said i didnt really know but when was class starting and he said soon. i asked him if he wanted to get some food from grubsaucehub but he frowned.

"im sorry if i a led you on, stacia." "i am dating," he continued. he fumbled with his cape sadly because this was an awkward situation. "i am dating terezi and jade and john."

i laughed because i thought he was joking except his sunglasses didnt twinkle. "why are you dating so many people?" i asked. he said it was because of quadrants whichs means he can have a lot of boyfrends and girlfriends without being a player. i nodded sadly. then i asked him about his cape.

"oh, this wicked awesome cape?" he said, twirling so i can see how is moves when he twirled. " i got when i became god tier." i asked him what that meant and he was "it means i am a literal god and now i have superpowers other than just my rapping." he snapped his fingers in a way that i knew he was telling the truth but also kinda joking because he was proud but also humble. i noticed that as he played with his cape part of his shirt ripped and it revealed his bicep but only a little. just as i was about to talk the bell rang and class started so all the trolls and peoples tarted to walk in.

all the trolls and humans were there because it was tuesday. everyone except eridan went to this class and that was because he was a seadweller and nobody liked him. i didnt know he wasnt there though because i didnt know he existed yet.

i looked around and saw john next to dave. dave was whispering sweet nothings in johns ear and john was giggling. this infuriated me. terezi would probably be mad too but she couldn't see.

my. hussie came in late. he said he was sorry he was late but yo ucould tell he wasnt. mr hussie was swaggy but also scary. he wrote some numbers on the blackboard. he numbers were: 413 and 612 and 420 and 69 (that made gamzee giggle loudly, which makde kanaya hit him hard with a 50003 page text book)

mr. hussie was wearing a gold leather suit with bedazzled horse with rhinestones on the back. his tie was made out of money signs. his lips were very important and his shoes were just normal teacher shoes so they were pat ant leather in black. he was holding a yard stick he sharpened a lot at the end so it looked like adeadly weapon.

he asked us a lot of math questions but then vriska said "YAWN i think it is time to go" and mr hussie noded and said "vriska is right because she is always right." he was probably sleeping with vriska but i dont know becuse it was my first day at sburb.

i was really bored in class so i said thank you tovriska for ending the glass and she gave me an evil look. "dont talk to me," she said. she gave me the middle finger 8 times. "i am not afraid to cut you bitch" i frowned because she was scaring me. she sighed and said "welcome to sburb. i am going to use your notes from now on." she walked away, shaking her ass. you could just tell she was not a nice peerson.

on my way out i saw dave rubbing john's ass and john was feeling up dave's bicep. i also saw vriska sticking her tongue out at me and tripping tavos when he tried to walk past her. i was not sure i would like it here.

i was very very sad so i headed to the pool. i sat at the pool edge with a major sigh and then i realized i saw a troll butt in the water. coming out of the butt were two grey legs! i was shocked because a troll was doing a summersault in the pool! then he surfaced, revealing an incredible face. his jaw was amazing and his bones were structured in hunky way. his purple eyes pierced into my soul and he had a streak in his hair to match. wow. his swimmer's body was incredible. he was wearing goggles and glasses.

"wow" i said out loud. eridan looked at me. he was a very sensitive soul and could tell i was upset.

"whats wrong" he said with his sexy wavy accent i told him it didnt matter and that i was glad i got to meet him. "im eridan" said eridan.

"im stacia" i said, peering into his eyes with lust that burned. he could tell i wanted him.

"come on in" he said, a twinkle of mischif in his voice.s

i opened my catalogue and took out a bathing suit. it was a modest one piece except it had a tie on the front. i drove in the swimming pool and we swam for a few minutes before he conerned me. "so stacia" he said with a smirk "are you new here?" i could feel his boner against me and i was not upset about it

before i new it we were making out. his lips felt amazing against my lips. i had never felt so in tune with smeone before in all my 16 years. i undied the tie on the front of my suit, revealing my incredible breasts. they were large and round with small areolas and perfect perky nipples. eridan leaned down to suck them but just as he did a voice came out and it was

"wow. okay"

eridan jumped out of shock. "sollux!" he whimpered in fear.

sollux was a boy with a big lisp and lots of pimples. he wore blue and red glasses and jeans with cuffs up to his knees. i didnt see or hear him before because he was concentrating so hard on his laptop.

"sollux!" eridan shouted.

"who is that" i asked and sollux told me he was eridans boyfriend!

i was devastated.

i ran out of the pool and told sollux i was sorry and then i went into the pool to slap eridan. then i left the room crying.

i felt horrible because a. that was a very slutty thing for me to do and b. he had a boyfriend and i might have broken them up! this was no way to make new friends on my first day at sburb. i was crying so hard

i was NOT upset that they were gay though because this is 2014 and if your homophobic still you eed to grow up and get a grip on yourself

also im possibly bi so who even cares that they are both boys

i went to my dormhive and sobbed into my pillow. then i closed my eyes and was transported to derse.

END OF CH. 1

SUBSCRIBE IF YOU LIKE THIS FIC! I promise it will only get better xoxoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

when i went to derse the first person i saw was dave strider. i was understandably mad at him but i still waved at him in a friendly but sad fashion. i still wanted to be his friend. not only was he incredibly handsome, but it was my first day on sburb so it was important to me to make friends.

i walked up to him because i am really outgoing and said hi.

"hi, said dave" "i am dave" dave said

i looked at him weirdly "uhhhh i know. we just met" that made HIM look at ME weirdly, but then he finally laughed "oh, that must be my other self. this is dave's dream self. i live on derse and i am dave but i am different from dave."

i fixated on him with my large blue eyes that had flecks of purple, green, gold and silver and grey. i felt so vulnerable but i felt that he was telling the truth. "you mean there is a nother dave? really?"

"yeah," dream dave said. "we never met."

"im stacia," i said.

"see? i would remember someone who looked like you" dave said smoothly and my milky whtie sheeks flushed.

"well i certinly remember meeting someone who looked like you" i said jokingly, flirting with dream dave

D.D asked me if i was new here and i explained i was and i told him what reular dave did to me. he frowned "i am so sorry. that is terrible," said D.D. "i would never do that to you. also i am single."

dave looked so hunky in his pajamas. i was still horny from eridan but i learned my lesson and did not want to make him know i was into him.

i must have been more tired than i thought because when i woke up the sun was down. i slept 8 hours! i only meant to take a nap!

"well its a good thing i dont have to go to school tomorrow because it is wednesday" i thought to myself

i put on a beautiful robe that went down to the floor and made me look like a old hollywood movie star because i was cold and wandered the halls of sburb

i thought about all the things i saw on my first day at sburb like mr hussie prpbably being a perv and sleeping with vriska and dave and D.D. and all the other things especially eridan feet tripped from under me and i fell on the ground

what i tripped on was sopor! gamzee waled up to me. i recognized him from before because he was giggling at 69 because that meant sex.

"heeeeeeeey motherrrrfuckeerrrrr" said gamzee. he talked really slow and creepy and kind of sounded like krusty the clown except very very scarier. "my nameee iiiisss gaaaamzzzeeee.

i smiled politely at hm because his voice might have been creepy but that didnt mean he was. "hi, gamzee! im stacia!"

"noooo. you are green."

i stared at him blankly. "huh?"

"you are green because you have sopor all over your face and your robe" he explained (NOTE: i am not typing out his slow talking but he never stopped) and i laughed. i was upset about my beautiful robe but i am not snobby so it wasnt that important. gamzee came closer to me.

i thought gamzee was going to hug me but... HE LICKED MY FACE! "what the fuck?!" i said because i was understandably surprised.

"sorry. i just love that stuff." he said, licking some sopor off my shoulders.

"c-can i try?" i asked curiously. he shrugged and said why not i dont like to restrict people and i thanked him and tried some. it tasted like if pudding was flavored of lemonade but had lots of grains of sugar in it. it wasnt bad but it had an after taste like mountain dew and chemicals which i didnt like

"anyway it is nice to meet you stacia" said gamzee. his face was painted but i could tell that underneath he had amazing eye lashes. "maybe you can come to my dorm hive one day and we could do things" he didnt mean sexual because he just wanted to be friends. i said yes and hugged him. i got sopor all over his sweater and he laughed because it was a new sweater from troll tommy hilifiger but he didnt care because he was unfortunately addcted to sopor

i kept walking.

i looked at all the beautiful things in the hallwy. there were stained glass pictures of suns and skulls and hearts that would probably be much prettier if the sun wasnt down. just as i was about to go back to my form hive, i bumped into someone. it was a girl!

the girl i bumped into was tall and had excellent hips. her hair was shoulder length and her horns was different from each other. she had a skirt on even though it was night time.

it ook me a few minutes to realize she was glaring a tme!

"hi, im stacia." i thought she might just have a bitchy face and i didnt want to risk not knowing her.

"im kanaya" she said. she kept glaring. "i dont like you."

"why!" i asked, reasonably upset.

"i am sollux and eridans auspistice, which means i ship it" she cossed her arms. "and you made them fight. it is also my job to break up their fighting but i think they might break up this time." she glared daggers at me. her stare was like knives. "you made me fail at my favorite quadrant and that was a really bitchy thing to do."

beneath her skirt there was a chainsaw shaped bulge which terrified me so i just ran away. i went back to my dorm hive and cried agan and forced myself to go back to sleep.

i was having a terrifying first day at sburb.

when i woke up, i sighed deeply and walked out into the beautiful and vast sburb gardens. lots of sburb flowers were incredibly beautiful and like nothing i saw on earth, even though i saw a lot of flowers on earth.

i sat on a bench and startedx to draw... but then i saw it. a cape.

eridan was walkng nearby. he turned around and then i saw he had a giant green bruise. i was so upset, i ran up to him. "eridan!" i asked concernly "what happened?"

eridan sighed. he was wering foundation but it dint do much to hide the bruise. "nothing... its nothing..." he said sadly, lookking away. "it was an accident."

i asked him what kind of accident. "sollux punched me." he said. "when he gets mad, he hits me. we fought because he saw you trying to have sex with me and he hit me over and over.'" eridan sighed.

i welled up with tears. "eridan... i am so sorry... i didnt mean to cause you pain..." he looked at me and his eyes were tearing up as well. i automatcally forgave him for having a boyfriend. we hugged and he sobbed into my shoulders while i rubbed his muscular back.

the sburb flowers could tell we were in love and started to grow in the shape of hearts. that made me blush and cry at the same time. he almost kissed me, but we saw sollux in the garden watching us! he had a knife!

END OF CH 2


	3. Chapter 3

i woke up in a hospital bed. the nurse, mrs. pomfrey, was there. she is ms. paint's mother in law. the first person i saw, however, was eridan. he was sitting at my bed side, looking concerned and in love.

"what happened?" i asked, groggily.

"you fainted" he said, pouting. his face was bandaged where the green bruise was. mrs. pomfrey tended to his injury from sollux when i was in a fainting coma.

"oh no!" i said. "what day is it?"

"it is still today," he said and and i nodded.

"wow, it is only my second day on sburb and everything has been crazy," i thought to myself. eridan kissed my forehead. "you are so brave" he said. "you shoved sollux away from me and then fainted out of fear." i sighed deeply. "i am so sorry. did he hurt you?"

eridan shook his head. "im sorry, stacia," i need to go" he told me. "i love you."

i gasped! "do you really?" i asked.

"yes" said eridan "but just as a friend." i frowned intsnely. i guess it wasnt his fault he only liked me as a friend but eridan was such a sensitive guy who would never hurt anyone and i really wished i was his girfriend.

i went back to sleep.

when i went to derse DD was there.

"hey, stacia," said DD. "i missed you."

"awww thanks" i said. he told me that not much hapened while i was gone because it is very boring on derse. we decided to play go fish.

"do you have any 7s?" i asked.

"go fish" he said and then kissed me!

i looked at him in complete shock. "dave!" i yelled.

"call me tom," he told me. "i dount want you assosciating me with such a jerk." i gasped. on one hand he was really hunky and looked exactly like dave but on the other i cared a lot about eridan. before i could say anything, he kissed me agan

before i knew it, we were kissing hardcore and lying down on top of the playing cards.

i was awakened, though, by a slurping sound.

END OF CH 3

SORRY THIS IS A SHORT ONE, GUYS, BUT I WANTED TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFF-HANGER.

thanks so mch for all the lovely reviews, guys! 333 xoxoxoxox

PS: i am learning about foreshadowing and symbolism in school so keep an eye out for stuff like that in my story


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: this is not a crossover. i just wated to put a harry potter reference in. also mrs momfrey is NOT ms paint's mother in law because she is not married. mrs. pomfrey is ms paints sister in law. sorry for the confusion!

when i woke up, gamzee was sitting near my bed side, in a chair, reading a magazine called clown makeup weekly.

"oh... hey there motherfucker" he said to me affectionately. "i was worried about you?"

"im fine" i said, yawning

"if youre so fine,why are you in a hospital, motherfucker?" he asked and i laughed because that was a valid point. "so why are you all up in here?" he asked

i told him i fainted.

"wow that is dumb as hell" gamzee shook his head laughing "how did you all up and do that?"

"sollux was threatening me wi and eridan with a knife" i told him

"yeah he does that sometimes." said gamzee" they dont have healthy relationship"

gamzee took a sip of his signature fanta through hs straw.

"can i try?" i asked him, sittig up

"yeah, sure," he said "but be careful because you will get hella stoned motherfucker"

i nodded and drank some fanta, but i didnt feel anything. the flavor tasted nice though

two shadowy figures met in the dark

"sire... things are not going as planned" one said

"i know" the other said "we may need to kill someone"

they nodded

the next day, which was my third day on sburb, mrs pomfrey let me order in chinese f ood from my hospital bed. i was really grateful because troll food has a lot of salt and cherelsotoral which makes humans get zits and fat and melt sometimes

as i was eating my shrimp lo mein... the REAL dave stider walked in!

"hi stacia" he said to me. he looked into my large blue eyes and brushed my red hair out of my eyes. "i am so sorry youre in the hospital"

"are you being ironic or just an idiot" i said, angrily

he signed. "i deserve that."

"yes you do" i glared. "btw your dream shelf is much nicer and probably a better kisser"

"well" he smirked "lets just see about hat" he said and he leaned in and kissed me

everything was perfect. his kissing was pheneomenal and i blushed, matching my hair, which was ombre and had purple after my chin

"how was that" he asked

"leave her alone, motherfucker" gamzee said. he saw the whole thing!

"no one is afraid of you, gamzee" dave said. that kind of made him hotter but at the same time he was being a jerk to my friend even if he was a good kisser

davewas wearing a leather jacket and red sneakers that made him look like badass. you could just tell he didnt take orders.

with gamzee was tavros, who was silently reading gamzee's makeup magazing because he didnt like confrontation

behind tavros, however, was eridan. he saw everything. even the kiss!

"what does she know" asked the shaddowy figure

"i dont know koow what she knows" said the other "and that is the problem"

they both sighed deeply

"this is not going accordin to plan"

i didnt know what to do so i just yelled "i need sleep" and everyone sighed deeply and nodded and left

when i woke up there was a shiny red apple on the nightstand


	5. Chapter 5

ok im going to start editing these better because i re-read and saw a lot of mistakes i made and that made me sad. i want to be a better writer. the other day my teacher said i have promise so that made me want to try harder. anyway sorry for the delay. i promise to have less typos and maybe update more.

when i woke up a new person i hadnt met was sitting on my hospital bed. she was a sweet looking blonde with big eyes and a Sun dress on.

"hi, i'm rose" she said, smiling. "i didn' twant to wake you, but there is a package here for you." she handed me a large gray plastic bag. i opened the package and it was a large bowl. this confused me a lot. i looked for a note but didn't see one.

"do you know who gave these to me?" i asked but rose shook her head.

"anyway, i'm rose," she said. "i am kanaya's girlfriend."

i backed up slowly, scared, because kanaya was threatening me earlier but she giggled. "there is no need to be scared, stacia," said rose. "kanaya wanted me to apologize for her."

"she did?"

"yeah she said it was spineless of her to bully you just because eridan wanted your body."

i nodded in agreement. "yeah that was really mean," i sighed. "do you know dave strider?"

rose laughed again, "yeah. he's my brother and a perv." she laughed. "but i love him... as a sister, i mean."

i asked him if she thought dave and i would make a good couple and she shrugged. "he is already dating too many people. he told me he spends 'mad cash' on his dates and is becoming poor."

i told rose i didnt care about money and that my parents were billionaires. "so were all of ours" she said defensively, like i am bragging. "yo u cant come to sburb unless you had billionare parents. i dont get it but that is what the game wants."

i told her it was prbably because the game wants us to come out of our parents shadows and she started crying. "i am so glad you understand, stacia." she hugged me and stroked my read hair, but it was entirely heterosexual. i needed to pee so i told her to get off, but mostly i was scared of kanaya walking in and misinterpreting that we are only friends. i mean i just met her so there was no real way i could know how sweet and kind and funny and amazing she was, so it was just silly to think kanaya might be mad because that would be dumb.

when i came out of the bathroom, rose was gone, but she left a bouquet of chocolate roses on my pllow. there was a note saying "get better soon" and she signed it with a skull and a cursive R

ms paint and spades slick were in the other side of the hospital. their iggles were muffled and spades was going down on ms paint loudly. i pretended not to hear that they were oral sex because that was an awkward sitation. also spades slick scared me a lot. one time when i was trying to sleep in the hospital he woke me up just to tell me he likes stabbing.

mrs pomfrey, who was spades slicks's sister, was not working today, so i really hoped i didnt ned medica"dal attention. i was terrified of interrupting their "date."

i desperately wanted to do normal sburb things and walk around and meet all the trols and people, but i was scared of fainting. quite frankly, i was also scared of sollux.

i started to wonder what was going on in class. i heard a lot about another teacher, dr. scratch. dave told me he was green and white and had no face, but i didn't believe anything dave said because he was well establiahed as a liar to me.

i quietly ate my apple. i tried not to listen to ms paint and spades slick going at it. i could plainly see their shadows behind the curtain and i could just tell they were going to be a while.

there was a pile of magazines close to my bed. one was called sburban outfitters. i looked at it and it had all kinds of outfits that kanaya designed. the models were karkat (who i didnt meet, so i didnt know his name yet,) eridan (who looked like he had to cry in the photos) and tavros but mostly rose. rose looked lovely in all the designs.

another magaine was called Derse. i read it and it had all kind of news about sburb. i decided to read an interview with the mayor of derse who also was the mayor of the fake can town. he said that he could tell there was danger coming soon. he said tha the was worried for everyone. he also said that there was a new japanese restaurant on propsit that made the best food. i told myself i would need to check it out. i kept reading, but then i saw... the magazine came out two days ago! that means the danger didn't happen yet!

beforfe i could even think of the dangers ahead, a cute salamander hopped into the hospital. it made a lot of spit bubbles with there were really cute. he hopped onto my bed and onto my lap. i bet the salamander and decided to name it gingerbread.

"casey!" said a voice. "casey!" the voice was worried.

a boy with buck teeth and amazing blue eyes walked in. "casey!" he sad madly. "what are you doing here?" i looked at him weirdly. "um my name is not casy" but he told me he was talking to gingerbread.

"that is my daughter!" sad the boy.

"wtf you had sex with a salamander?" he was all kinds of fucked up, even for a sburb person

"no you idiot" he said laughingly. "she is not really my daughter."

"oh' i said "then that means i can keep her."

"no you cant! i had her first!" casey slash gingerbread started to run out of the rooom because she hated confrontation.

"uggggggggh" said john (who id dindt know was john) and he left

i went back to sleep but only for an hour. i was so tired for sleeping. every time i slept i went to derse and i wanted to avoid tom because i felt guilty that dave kissed me. i started to sigh and quietly write poerty in my head

_what part_

_of my heart_

_is right_

_where should_

_i go_

_at night_

_who do i belong with_

_am i an angel_

_or an witch_

_why does it all_

_turn to shit_

_why cant i just_

_fit in_

i sighed again. gamzee walked in with lot of doritos and his mouth covered in green slime and orange dust. "hey motherfucker it is dorito time all day today" he said

he sat at the bed and started tossing doritos on my boobs until i fnally sighed and ate them

"thats better motherfuck" he said sweetly "i had a feeling you were sad so i brought you dritos" he then guiltily added "i ate all the cheese ones before you walked in so you can only have cool ranch"

i told him those were my favorite! he lied and said "i know"

i smiled because gamzee knew me so well and it was great to have him around.

gamzee also brought me a pie which had dorito crust (nachocheese) and was filled with sopor pie and then topped with whipped cream that was flavorited like fanta

it looked really gross to me but i ate it and it was pleasantly surprised. gamzee was really the best.

"you high yet?" he asked and i shook his head.

"what a dumb bitch" he joked. i wasnt offended because he was my friend and meant it in a nice ay.

gamzee then noticed he had a boner. "errrrr this is awkward but i am going to go listen to the sex while you eat pie" i nodded

"dont tell tavros" he whispered. just then, spades slick stopped what he was doing "WHO GOES THERE" he bellowed

"oh shit" gamzee said and ran off.

i was terrified. spades slick was going to stab me!


	6. Chapter 6

GUYS i am RLY sorry i screwed up AGAIN . ms paint is NOT sisters in laws with mrs pomfrey. mrs pomfret is ms pain's BROTHER'S WIFE. i am so sorry guys.

also there are some really big words in here so i just wanted to warn you. you might need a dictionary fr this chapter. als there are MATURE AUDIENCES things. please no kids. graphic things are in here!

also this is a really short one because i have a lot of tests and projects. sorry!

"WHO GOES THERE" bellwed spades slick. he came out f the curtain holding up a knife. spades slick previously established he was very passionate about stabbing people and i was already in a weak condition because i fainted three days ago. i was so petrified that i didnt even care that i could see his pierced boner

spades slick shuffled over to me with his knife up. he leaned in derisively and whispered "give me some. right now."

i was sincerely terrified and looked up at spades slick with geniune vulnerability and he leaned closer and whispered "pie."

i was so relieved that it was almost orgamic. he took a slice of pie and went back to sex with mrs paint. he wanted to eat pie off her. spades slick said "you better keep quiet, kid" and then went behind the curtain for mre adult fun.

i sat in my bed as they loudly made passinate rough love to each other and drifted off to sleep.

the shadowy figures met and shok their heads disapprovingly. "i can tell the plan is not going to happen right" said one and the other agreed evilly.

in my sleep, i went into my castle and dave was sitting on my bed with a girl.

"Tom!" i shreked "how culd you?!D"

"no" sad tom "it is not what you think, i pormise" he indicated to the blonde girl on his bed. "this is roxy. she is basically my mom and my sister. i just wanted you to meet her. i swear!" tom had major tears in his eyes, pleading me to forgive him

"ok i believe you" i signed. "hi roxy" i smiled at her

"ehy bayby" she slurred and wonked at me 'dave an i ar aubout 2 drink alocohol" she informed me

i sighed

my mom alwys taught me that drinking was wrong but if u had to do it, do it behind closed doors and with people you trust

my doors were closed and locked and all the human beings on earth were dead so tha made me feel safe. i nodded and sat on the bed next to roxy wh was taking her first shot.

they mixed root beers and alochol and gave me a sip. it tasted fine. five minutes later, roxy was very drunk and tom was offended that she kept flashing us her boobs so he left in a huff. i wanted to follow him but it was an awakward situation and i wanted to make new friends.

we sat in silence, drinking, an then roxy kissed me!

"im not a lesbian" said roxy as she rubbed my breasts and tryed to touch my vagina "i just like havin fun"

i sighed.

i didnt know if i should let her give me orgasms or not.

before i could react to her advances someone walked through the door! it was something like i never saw before. i was so scared, i woke up with a gasp in fear


	7. Chapter 7

OK i wanna make this abundyntly clear... ms paint and mrs pomfrey are siter in laws because mrs pomfrey married ms paints brother

also can anyone help me with fanfiction? wat does docX mean? they kep asking me if it is story or dox? and they keep removing my formation?

i keep making - theses but they delete them.

...

gonna try that stuff from now on. i will be REALLY PISSED if it doesnt work. if you dont see formatting, this probably looks silly to you. sorry.

...

the figure at the door was a ghostly white goo monster. his face was transluckent and he was wearing a fedora. i immediately disliked him because tumblr taught me fedora guys are usually asswipes and i had enough assholes in my life between dave and sollux! he scared me a lot and i was also worried about why he was in my castle so i woke up terrifified.

anyway that dream was last night and i was now out of the hospital (ms paint the nurse said i was free to go and she also apologized for having such loud sex all the time)

i entered my dorm hive and there were over 15 donzen roses! (everyone sent me one except kanaya and vriska. sollux sent me one but he burned the flowers with his cigaratte lighter and made sure all the thorns were still on)

the roses made me feel special but behind all the bouquets was a arrangement of special sburban flowers with a bow around them. they were purple which was my favorite color (after all much of my waist length ahir was purple) and also the color reminded me of rose and eridan

i layed down on my bed, thinking silently about all the things that have happened since my first day at sburb. i wondered if i missed any good classes but it waasnt tuesday yet (i wasnt there a week, just 5 days) so i didnt have detenention or anything like that. i thought about doctor scratch and gigled because i imagined him being a giant white kitty cat (because scratch posts)

i also thought about roxy. i knew she wasnt a lesbian at all but when she touched my vagina it gave me a funny feeling. even though it was just a dream. i also worried about eridan because he was porbably in love with me secretly (i could just tell in his eyes even though he said he only was in love with my as a friend) i didnt want to lose eridan because of all the guys even troll brad pitt and troll paulmccartney (swoon) he was the dreamiest. i immediately started to cry as i thought about erian's biceps.

as i cried i noticed that i had a package. i opened it expencting flowers but it was another bowl

"WTF" i said. why do i keep getting these clay bowls? are they to barf in?

i started to draw gamzee and his giant eyelashes and thought about his dorito pie which was good but only okay (like a 7/10 or maybe a 6.2) he was a really good friend and i could just tell gamzee was super loyal and logical and that is what i always look for in a bestie

i smelled the special flowers and they smelled like muffins, chocolate, perfume and wood (all of them smelled a little different. there was 12 but they only had those sflavors)

i quietly cried even harder because i thought abut holding those flowers and walking dwn the isle to marry eridan. do torlls get married? probably not i thought. eridan would probably still do it for me anyway.

the n i noticed a leather jacket on the floor and the toilet flushed!

"dont go in there"

in was dave. dave was smirking like a total asshole but it made him really hot. i turned away because i hated him and i didnt want him to see i was crying and think he is very handsome

dave sat on my lap to be funny )he wansnt) and then sat on my bed and i slapped him

"YOU POOPED IN MY TOILET?!" i yelled. "ow" he said mildly

"of all the toilets to poop in you chose mine! how did you even get in here you fucking asshole" i screamed

"ow..." he said rubbing his cheek

"answer my question you stupid boy!" i was so mad "why did you pooop in my toilet"

"because... i love you" he said, his eyes fixated on mine "there is no one else i would rather be with"

"how did you know i was gonna be here?"

"time shenangigans" he shrugged

"i expected you later which is why i pooped" he explored "listen stacia i am in love with you. im sorry for breaking into your apartment and i am sorry for lying to you about my name and i am sorry i was dating three people before i met you and still am dating those three peoeple" he sighed "but i know we have something special here"

i slapped him again "dont toy with my emotions!" tears were coming out of my eyes, landing on his shirt which made his abs visible (he was holding my head in his arms)

"stop being this way" i begged

"im sorry i am difficult stacia" he sighed "i want to be easier for you. i want to be your boyfriend" he started singing boyfriend by justin beiber but i got even agrier (i don't have beiber fever) "stacia please" he begged

i sighed and cried and let him kiss me hard. i could feel he hadnt shaved in days "i was so worried about you wehen you were in the hospital" i was so confused. who should i choose? i sat on my bad, starring sadly and pensievely at the flowers

"which bougquet is your favorite" he asked wrapped his arms around me

"that one" i said, talking about the sburbian flowers

'those are from me" he said

"reallly?"

"yes stacia" he took his glasses off so i know he meant business "i wouldnt lie to you. i just wanna lie with you" he winked

i rolled my eyes and then laughed and we kissed

i fetl super slutty so all we did was kiss but it was super hot and steamy

after two hours of kissing i fell asleep in his arms

when i went to sleep i did not go to my castle but instead a firey place

"where am i" i asked and my voice echoed

there was no one there

there were bars of steel and stain and cages and the ceiling was not there but i could just tell i was in a deep tunnel or something deep

"please" i said "someone answer me"

there was no one and there was nothing

except fire

suddenly i started levitating!

"OMG i am levitating" i said

just as i said that though my feet stopped floating and i stumbled onto the ground which was hot stone

"wake up stacia" i said "wake up" please wake up"

but i stayed there

i wanted to be in my castle with tom and raoxy and the alcohol and root beer but this was way worse

i cried and it echoed a lot but no one heard me or cared

i finally woke up gasping for air and dave stroked my hair "its okay baby it was just a bad dream i am here and i love you now " he whispered softly

i nodded and sobbed in his arms

"do you ever have nightmares" i asked but dave was already asleep again

eventually i went to sleep again and found myself face to face with the goo monster from before!


	8. Chapter 8

the goo monster reached his white hand out to me "staci" he whispered like a ghost "come"

i was really scared but i followed the goo monster. his fedora flew off his head as the wind blew on us when we went outside to a tundra that was very windy and had no civilization.

"stacia" he said again

"w-w-what is it" i asked, shaking with terrified

"you are very special stacia" he whispered "so special i could be killed for telling you this"

"What do you mean?

"i took you to this tundra so they cant get to me" he told me, his eyes darting around to see if anyone followed us "you are not like everyone else on sburb" he said "there are secrets that hardly anyone knows about"

then he hugged me hard

"i love you stacia" he said

the goo didnt get on my clothes or anything so i wasnt upset

"stacia please listen to me before it is to late" he continued "the worchersters were not your real parents"

i slapped him "DONT TALK THAT WAY" i shrieked "I MISS MY FAMILY SO MUCH AND I NEVER GT TO SAY GOOBYE TO THEN"

i was crying so hard b ut he didnt touch me. he just looked down and shook his head

"you are not ready stacia. you are not ready"

with that he disappeared and i was crying alone in th e tundra. my crys were echoing all over and i was all alone.

then i woke up. the bed was empty. dave was not there.

i noticed there were tears comin out of my eyes. i was crying in real life!

i put on my beautiful robe that glistened with metallic thread and walked into the hallways of sburb

i was crying and my crying was echoing loudly... but wait! it wasnt just me crying! there was someone else crying! the echo was not really an echo!

i decided to find the person who too was also crying

it was 2 am so no one was really there so it was very easy to find who it was. it was spades slick.

"why are you crying" i asked spades slick. spades slick was sitting in the corner n the floor crying in the dark all alne. spades slick saw me but he kept crying

"leave me alone" spades slick said tragically

"why are you so sad" i asked spades slick

spades slick said that ms paint broke off their engagement

"you were engaged?" ia asked

'yes" said spades slick "when you saw my penis that was the engagement ring. that was how i was proposed to her"

i sstarted crying harder because i am a hopeful romantic and it touched me deeply that i was there when spades slick proposed to ms paint

"why dd she break it off?" i asked spades slick

"I DONT KNOW KID JUST LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I STAB MYSELF OR YOU OR BOTTH!" spades slick bellowed and i backed away

"ok have a nice night"

i went back to my ed and played with the fllowers i got from dave. there was so amazing.

i started to cry because i felt bad for spades slick and i wondered why ms paint didnt love him no more. just when i started to think that i woke up.

waking up was just a dream! i was still in my bed at 2 am!


	9. Chapter 9

i got out of my bed and saw spades slick crying and spades slick and i had the exact same conversation as before! i couldnt even bleieve how psychic i was. on earth i often experienced things like that but my parents just told me i was crazy and said i was delusional and making things up and didnt know what i ass talking about.

it turned out spades slick and ms paint really did get engaged and she really did call it off. i went back in my bed which had no dave in it.

"psssst" i heard above me which made me look uo

"pssst" said the voice above me

i looked up and it was gamzee! he was in the vents! "hey gamzee what are yu doing there?" i asked him and he told me "i am going on a date with tavros and i want you to join"

hi hand came ot of the vent and i held it and he lifted me upa nd we crawled into the vents which had cheeto dust everywhere and plopped into tavros's room. tavros was in his dormhive silently crying

"g-g-g-gazmee!" he said with a stutter and climbed onto gamzee's lap with a smile "i was just tinking about you"

gamzee grinned "i can always tell motherfucker. my horns were all up and burning"

they were making out son and it was an awkward situation because i had no one to make out with and alo tavros had no idea who i was so i just sat there and watched because what else was there to do?

they were very in love and super cute

"this is my morial" gamzee said pointing to me

"im stacia worschester" i nodded and hugged tavos "why were you crying?"

"i had a dream that gamzee was bleeding puddles in to the lake of skaia and he was killed by a giant bear" he said (he knew what a bear was because he watchd brave)

gamzee put tavros on his lap and brushed his hair gently "im still alive my little motherfucker" he sang like a lullably

they started making out again and i decided to read tavros magazine which was "peter pan and you" it was a self help magazine.

"i saw you in the h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hospital" said tavros and i nodded

"sollux must be must stopped" he said shaking a fist in the air "he has hurt so many innocent souls"

i asked him who else he hurt and he said that sollux was the one who told vriska to make him paralyzed and also that sollux hung out with spades slick and was learning to stab and sometimes practiced on tiny animals 

i gasped " are they lovers"

"no" said tavros "spades slick is only his friend and his mentore" i nodded

sollux and tavros startd to get high and take off eachothers pants so i said "well im gonna go"

'bye' said tavros and gamzee

i walked outside into the hallway and saw eridan. MY HEART FLUTTERED AND SKIPPED A BEAT!

"stacia!" he said "i mssed you so much"

i ran into his arms

"were were you?" he asked

"in the hospital" i said "i missed you too" he kssed me immediately and picked me up with his big strong biceps which i felt gloriously

"you are not safe here" he said bravely, puffing up his AMAAAAAZING chest "i will carry you home"

he walked over to my dorm and kicked the door open very macho whch made me swoon and he flung me on my bed

eridan kissed me so much i thought my lps were gonna fall off "what was that for"

"i dont need a reason to kiss you" said eridan "but you look incredibly beatufil right now" he whispered and we made out heavily

"'"im sorry i cant constraln myself" he told me as he kissed my neck and i played with his sexy cape with my fingers

"i just want to talk" i told him thinking of dave

"okay just five more minutes of kissing" he said and i agreed

five minutes later i was lying in his arms

"you got so many flowers" he said

i nodded

'which ones are your favorite" he asked and i pointed to the ones dave got me

he smiled and said "those are the ones i gave you"

i couldnt believe it! WTF was happening here! who was lying and who was telling me the truth? i had ot know!

i started crying and i yelled at him to leave

_my heart is split in two_

_which of my loves is true_

_who will win me in the end_

_who will just_

_be my friend_

_eridan and dave are two sides of the coin_

_and one day i will join_

_one of them in matrimony_

_i would spend all my money_

_just to know_

_how to go_

_out_

_with_

i sobbed even harder because eridan smelled like sollux and i knew he probably just got done fucking him and that was why he was in the hallway1! i hated myself.

i went through my catalogue and took the bathing suit i wore when i was fondled by eridan and set it on tire in the sink sobbing and then i poured all the apple juice i had in the fire as well because it reminded me of dave.

the fire subsided and i spit on it to make it stop smoking

i wrote some more poetry in my notebook and sobbed myself to sleep

"stacia" said the white goo monster "you are almost ready"

he disappeared and i was not in the tundra or the fire. i was on propsit at a lovely barbecure. on prospit was gamzee and tavros and john and john (which i was really happy about) and vriska who i was really upset to see. terezi and karkat were there but mostly they were trying to get terezi to stay away from the red tomatoes being roasted on the fire.

"hi john" i sat next to him kindly'

"hey stacia!" he said and he smiled with me "i hope you like hot dogs and chicken wings!" i told him i loved hot dogs and chicken wings "there will also be bread and ribs" he tolds me nad i was really excited to eat everything!

when we finally got to having the feast i sat next to john and i was shivering so he gave me his coat. we toasted marshmallows in front of the bonfire

"i want to show you something" said john

"ok"

john reached into his pants and he pulled out his large wallet and tok out a picture

the picture was of him as a baby with a party hat on. he was behind a large cake with vanilla frosting and there was a handsome white man next to him with kind eyes and a fedora

"this was my first birthday" he said

"omg that is sooo cute" i said but i was confused as to why he showd that to me but then i saw the date "omg today is your bithday!"

'yes it is" he said smiling "that is why we are having this bonfire"

i hugged him "happy birthday john!" then casey came and hugged us

"hey gingerbread" i said to her and john got kinda pissed 'her name is casey" she said to me "and she is my daughter"

"ok ok sorry and hapy birthday" i said walking away and i hugged john tightly

karkat saw and glazed his eyes at me with a 'bitch that is my man' look but i just rolled my eyes because he was dating dave

then i started to think about dave and began to cry

everyone circled around me asking what was wrong

"please just lave me alone!" i shrieked and ran off into the distance and begged myself to wake up


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys! sorry it took me so long to put this up. my friend tj was really busy. she is the one who wrote the rap for today and she also helped with my vocab in the chapter wehre i used larger words. (i love you tj!) also i learned i can copy and pate my chapters so dont worry about formatting anymore!

my dream faded and turned into another dream. it was the goo ghost! we were in a blank space (not a reference but omg i love 1989!) with nothing around us. it was just him and me and nothingness.

he took off his fedora and pressed it to his chest.

"stacia you are ready"

i gasped because i dont know what i did to suddenly be ready but i was curious what was the truth and he thought i was mature which made me smile

he opened his mouth to talk but i was awokened by dave strider.

dave looked at me and i could tell he was crying because his eyelids matched his regular eyes. his sunglasses were off.

"baby whats wrong" i asked

"i dont want you mad at me anymore" he said

"why would i be?" i asked

he confessed that he did not send me the prettiest flowers and that he only said that because he wanted me to feel like he was the one for hme.

i was angry at first nad me and i glared at him intensely but then i realized it was incredibly sweet he lied for me just to look like a stud but then i realized i got mad at eridan for nothing! i burned the bathing suit for nothing! dave causes so much trouble!

"i cant stand you dave strier" i screamed at him "leave now or i will kick you in the ball" i threatened. i probably would too. i was just so sick of his bullshit. even though he had amazing abs and was very sexy i didnt want him anymore near me.

"please stacia" he begged "please understand you are the one for me" he cried but i could tell it was just fake crying and i glared at him harder until he walked out

i realized i had to pee and when i got to the bathrom there was a box

i opened the box and it was a notebook page that was written in red ink and it said "daves rap for stacia"

it went

last name strider, middle name yolo

stacia babe you are so sweet like a rolo

a girl like you shouldnt be solo

you make my kokoro pop like a polo

so forget about the mermaid troll-o

and remember its my heart you stole-o

you make my tubes tied just like a bolo

for you i will fight like im in a dojo

my love for you it aint faux no

so i am asking that you go go

on a date with me and we will drink cocoa

so chocolately and sweet like a hoho

please say yes dont say no no

you make my heart jailed like you are the popo

you are a much smoother ride than a volvo

the page was filled with tear puddles

i didnt know what to think because i was flattered he was asking me out and i was impressed by his amazing rap (thanks tj! 3) but i was still angry with him and wasnt sure i should give him a chance

one thing was for sure though and that was that i yelled at erican for no reason

i took a shower which felt so nice and i got ready and knocked on eridans door

he answered it and he was wearin thesexiest robe i have ever seen like hugh hefner but if he was a hot teenager instead of an old man

i oggled at his sexy chest

"oh hi stacia" he said casually

his hair was different. it was... curly!

"eridan i am so sorry!" i got on my knees and started to cry. the tears burned my eyes and i was all blood shot but he looked at me like i was still so pretty and said "come in"

eridans room was very purple and had lots of pictures of fish and whales and seea turtles and he had tons of wizard stuff. it selled like black licorice which i love!

i knew this moment was very important because i had to make it up to him that i yelled at him for something dave did and i was willing to do anything

he sat on his bed

"whats with your hair" i asked

"oh my hair is naturally curly" he said "usually i blowdry it with this speacial water proof hair max" he said "but i was too depressed to do my hair or even get dressed becaus of our fight" he said

that made me feel even worse!

"well it stell looks good" i said

"thanks"

i sat down next to him and poured my guts out to eridan about how i didnt mean to do him wrong and i blamed the wrong boy for the bad things and he did nothing wrong i and i knew that he gave me the flowers

"oh i am so relieved" he said and sobbed into my chest

i blushed because he was right near my boobies and i remembere that he touched them once and it was amaazing but now was not the time to get turned on!

i played with his (curly) hair and let him cry

"their their" i said soothingly and started to cry too

we went further in the bed together sobbing and stroking each others hair and just as we started to kiss we both fell asleep

we travelled to derse together in the same dream and stood in front of the goo monster

"who is this" he asked me angrily

"eridan" i said

"kill him" said the goo monster

"WHAT! NO!" i was screaming

but just then some green cloaked floating things started whispering scary things and before you knew it eridans dream self was dead in front of me

i sobbed an sobbed and sobbed and stuck my middle finger at the goo monster

"he couldnt know the turth i am about to tell you stacia" said the goo monster

"NO FUCK YOU!" i yelled "NOTHING IS WORTH THIS!"

"yes stacia" he said "you are. you are the secret to this entire universe"


	11. Chapter 11

hi guys it was my new years resolution to make it to the end of this fanfic but to be honest i am very upster by the small reiview numbers. :( i want to try to write my entire story that i have mapped out but i feel unsucuessful

also happy new year to all my people!

i am really sick wth a flu so i am tired and awake at 4 in the morning. i am staying home from school so i will update again today! this is a short one though. chapter 12 will be moe meaningful

...

i sobbed sadly as i sat over dream eridans corpse.

"my baby... i am so sorry you are dead"" i sobbed "this is my fault!"

the goo monster sighed impatiently and was crossing his arms "satacia that is not important right now"

i looked up at him with eyes like knifes glaring into his soul. "YOU SHUT UP! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IS IPORTANT! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT MY LIFE IS! YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT E OR HOW I LIVE OR WHAT I DO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FUCKING GOO MONSTER I HATE YOU!"

"i am not a goo monster" he said "i am your father!"

...

two shadowy figures met

"i fear we lost the war before the war even started" said one guy

the other nodded 'we may be doomed"

...

dave and john were making out fiercely and heavily on daves bed. dave sighned.

"i cant do this john"

john looked at him adorably sad "why?" he could tell dave was serious because he was his boyfriend and knew him well but also daves sunglasses didnt twinkle

he sighed "i am super in love"

"awwww" said john

"but not with you"

"WHAT" said john

"i love stacia" he said "i want her to be my one and only"

jade and terezi were also in the room and started crying

"please we can work this out" jade begged "she can be in your quardrants to!"

he shook his head and said "i love mogonogamy now because that is the right thing"

terezi who was in the middle of scooping watermelon into a bowl sobbed harder "now you insulted me as both a girlfriend and a troll!" he yelled and dumped the watermelon onto his head. this annoye dave because he cared a lot about his hair

terezi and jade both flipped him off and left crying but john got on his knees

""please dave we can all be togehter" he said with big blue eyes that were full of tears and

"no" dave said "this is how it has to be"

"how do you know" said john

"because i dreamed and a shadowy figure came to me and told me" he said


End file.
